Neosporin on the Rocks
by foreverxchanged
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been together for a good 3 months now, but after they breakup, does their friendship remain? Hermione still hung up over Ron, and still wallowing over the bad breakup seeks help from someone with the same problems. Draco Malfoy.
1. The Big Breakup

Chapter 1- The Big Breakup

Hermione Granger sat up in her seat after a long nap in History of Magic. Ron had poked her side to wake her up.  
"Ms. Granger is there something the matter?" asked Professor Binns in his usual dreary voice.  
"No sir, I'm sorry. Lack of sleep, I was doing extra research on- um, the- uh - the Middle Years."  
"Was my lesson not enough?" Said Binns  
"um- No! Of course not… I just thought it to be so incredibly interesting that I needed to know more--?"  
Professor Binns nodded in approval and went on with his lesson.  
"Thanks for the help…" whispered Hermione to Ron sarcastically  
"well, what did you expect me to do?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron had been her boyfriend since the beginning of the summer when she joined him and Harry at the Burrow. They have been having petty fights ever since they came back to Hogwarts two weeks ago.  
"Hermione, we need to talk." whispered Ron  
"um… ok – after class?"  
"yeah, sure."  
Hermione sat back in her chair and listened to Professor Binns talk about The Knights of Columbus and there magical meaning. The class was dismissed five minutes later and Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and lead her to a bench were Pansy Parkinson was sitting with a disgusted look on her face. Ron sat right next to her, which was extremely odd because as far as Hermione knew- Ron hated Pansy with a passion.  
"Hermione… I don't think we're working."  
"What…?"  
"We… aren't meant to be. We just… don't click. Better friends. Got it?"  
"So…" Hermione looked over at Pansy who was smiling evilly.  
"Granger, we went a little crazy with the Butterbeer and had one awesome night a week ago, and ever since then we've been inseparable." Pansy interrupted.  
Hermione ignored her thinking it was just Pansy being Pansy. But then Ron looked down at his feet in disappointment.  
"Pansy… can you give us a minute?" Said Ron  
Pansy gave Ron a flirty smile and left.  
"Ron…what's going on?"  
"You want the truth? Or the polite version?"  
Ron Looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes for an answer, but she just stared. So her continued  
" I've been cheating on you with Pansy for about a week now. We kind of had sex that night. I was drunk, and I swear, I'd take it back if I could! But she just controls me now practically! I Love you Hermione I really do! But, I just have to be with her. She's kind of grown on me, you know? …and I just… If you'd keep me-"  
"Keep you?" Hermione questioned.  
This had all been too much for her to take in. Her eyes were swelling with tears. None of this made since. Yeah, things have been kind of rough, but nothing that would make Hermione suspect this. She looked up at Ron and she shook her head and ran down the hall passing Pansy and Malfoy, and making sure she gave a good push to Pansy.  
Hermione found a deserted classroom and ran in there and shut the door hard. She collapsed in the corner and broke-down.  
_How could he have done this to me? With PANSY! He doesn't love me. He doesn't even care for me. Things are NEVER going to be the same between the famous "Trio"' anymore. What was I thinking…? I need to talk to Harry-  
_Her Thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door open. Hermione looked up hoping it was Harry to talk to her, but instead she got Malfoy who made the same entrance as Hermione, but he looked up with red eyes and saw Hermione.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"said Malfoy  
_I'm sorry…?  
_"what do you want Malfoy?" Said Hermione in a cruel tone.  
"no-nothing… just…" he trailed off as her walked out of the room. His voice sounded weak and he was looking pitiful.  
Hermione felt kind of bad. She just realized that Draco was going out with Pansy at the time of the Ron/Pansy fiasco and when he saw then together when she was running, she was probably breaking up with him in the cruelest way possible. He was probley feeling the exact same as Hermione. But, since when did Draco have a heart anyway? But, the way he acted when he walked in… Hermione would apologize later. Draco and Hermione were Head boy and girl, and they shared a Common Room and everything. So, she'd try to talk to him then if she could. But in the mean time, she would sit and Wallow in the abandoned classroom of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
so, how did you like the first Chapter!

Heh, I'm Katie.

This is like my Millionth story, but I really like this one, and I plan on finishing it! As you probley read in the summery, you can guess what the ship is going to be in the end. but, I'm just kinda winging it for now. I have a basic idea in my head, and some events that I plan on having envolved in the story. but I hope you liked it, and I ask for REVIEWS! PLEASE!

in the meantime, I'll write chapter two as soon as possible

7/26/05


	2. Awkward Roomies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The End.

A/N: alright. Well I got 2 Reviewers! Yeah… I find that good. Heh. Thank You SweetSummerSun31 and GoodJobPotter!  
Heh, I hope to get more reviews from you as the story grows well, as I said before this is a story that I'm feeling good about. I like what I've come up with. But I think I might switch it up a bit. Make it more professionalized. I don't know. Just thinking. Well, on to the story. I hope you like it, TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT IT! REVIEW!

Chapter 2- Awkward Roomies

Nighttime had fallen and Hermione had skipped her last 2 classes Defense against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. She was still sitting in the abandoned classroom just thinking. Thinking about Ron, Harry, Ginny… Pansy. And whatever happened to Malfoy was nothing she needed to worry about because it's not like the dumb prat had any feelings anyway right?   
_ "Oh you skipper_  
_you missed the showing of the Little Dipper_  
_ but in the mean time  
I need to practice on my rhyme…"  
_It was Peeves. He looked rather Less Energized. Didn't look really in the mood to Rhyme or harass anyone. This was just her luck. She forgot all about her head duties. She's been really tight about them lately. Maybes _that's _why Ron didn't like her anymore. Hermione could've stopped all of this! If she didn't refuse to go to that party so she could study, she probably would've stopped all this. Peeves was still hovering there trying to figure out something else that could possibly scare Hermione or just annoy her. He finally flew away cursing and probably feeling disappointed.  
Hermione slowly got up and walked to her common room, making sure not to run into any of her teachers, Malfoy, Harry, or Ron. She rounded the last corner to the portrait of the Lezimark Duchess.  
"Password?" Said the Portrait  
"Mir-"  
"Hermione!" Hermione turned around with a Jolt to find Harry.  
"Hermione, I Heard I'm so sorry. I thought you might need a hug." Harry Gave a warm smile and walked towards Hermione with open arms. Hermione smiled slightly and felt her eyes watering. Not because of Ron but because of how nice it was to hear Harry say that.  
Hermione Was pulled into his embrace. Harry felt warmer then when she would usually hug him. She buried her face in his shoulder as she mumbled;  
"Thank you Harry" Harry Pulled away from Hermione and Held Her at Arms length  
"well, that's what friends are for right?" Harry half-smiled, so did Hermione  
Hermione Looked into his eyes as he did too. Harry was the best. Hermione thought that maybe since he was kind of Ron's friend first that he would abandon her. But, I suppose this means that Harry isn't gonna choose sides, and maybe Hermione was just being immature about all this? Who knows, but Hermione was Glad that she had such a good friend like Harry. Just when it looked like Harry was about to say something Malfoy came walking up to the Portrait to enter. He didn't say anything. He looked just as Hermione did when she was about to enter the portrait hole. He was exhausted looking like he had been mourning or something for the past couple of hours. Of course He probably went to class. But, who knows. Malfoy had this look of 'don't mess with me, I've got a wand and I know how to kill you' look.  
When Malfoy was out of earshot Harry looked at me and mumbled;  
"I Heard he got to worst of it. Pansy telling him that she never really cared for him anyway. And that Ron was way better then him in b- " Harry stopped himself looking at the horrific look on Hermione's face. "I'm sorry Hermione. But at least you didn't have a pansy who didn't care for your feelings. Ron cared. I mean _Cares. _ He just had a bit of trouble trying to show it. "  
"Harry just face it. I was a bad girlfriend. He didn't like me. I'm not that great of a person. Not special enough. We weren't meant to be. All that jazz. "  
"Hermione, no!" Harry exclaimed. "You're a great person and as I see it, you are special. Very special. Look at your grades. Your smarts, wits. Come on, Ilove you and your like… my most best friend ever! You were a great girlfriend from what I saw of your relationship. What Ron did was _his fault_ ok? Nothing to do with you. He made a mistake. He was Drunk of butter beer and he didn't know what he was doing. Pansy's face probably turned to yours in some- weird-way." Harry made a confused face that was actually quite cute.   
"Harry, thank you. I love you too. And you're my best friend for a fact. I just want you to know, that I'm not going to be able to face Ron for a long time. He broke my heart and I'm never gonna forgive him for that. He did something horrible, and I'm gonna have to either find some other people to be with or just completely devote my time to being the head girl. I don't want to keep you from being with your best friend. I'd juts be in the way. If you want to hang out with me, or do stuff with me instead of Ron, then sure. But I don't want Ron to have to be alone by himself friendless- _though he deserves it-_ and I want you to stick by him. "  
Harry shook his head. They said they'd see each other at dinner and Hermione went inside her Gold, Red, Silver, and Green common room which was shared with Mr. Draco Malfoy. She walked over to the Gold and Silver Couch and laid back reminiscing on what just happened. As she laid there the silence was broken by a loud scream coming from Malfoy's room. Hermione jumped up and walked up the staircase to his bedroom door. She knocked lightly. There were grunts and sounds of things being tossed about. She knocked louder. '_Why am I doing this?' _she thought  
the grunts and sounds of throwing large objects stopped.   
"What do you want?" Said the alarming voice of Draco Malfoy.  
"Um... Just wanted to see what all the noise was about"  
The door jolted open with the sad looking Malfoy peering out with a fake-hate in his eyes. Like he was trying to look mad instead of sad, like Hermione knew he really was.  
"For your information Mudblood, I was practicing my levitation skills. Now go a-and read some books, smarty!"  
His eyes were red and bloodshot. Like he was crying. Hermione wasn't sympathetic because she was still vulnerable from her side of the breakup.   
"Malfoy I don't think you should try to insult me while your still vulnerable from the poor Pansy incident."  
"I'M NOT VULNERABLE! "He said as more tears formed in his eyes.   
At this, Hermione started to feel bad. I mean, He did get it worst. But he was Malfoy. He doesn't have any feelings. He shouldn't care. His ego should be able to cover this while thinking about all the other girls that he thinks he can get. He pushed his way passed Hermione leaving his doorway wide open for Hermione to see the mess he made before she interrupted him. It was terrible. Books thrown everywhere. He Bed over turned. It's like a twister just came through. There was also ripped up papers everywhere that looked like letters. Probably from Pansy. Hermione winced at the thought of her. She's evil. Well, at least Hermione thought so. Malfoy Hadn't left but just plumped down on the couch watching the fire in the fireplace roar. Even though it had been a hot summer day. The fire seemed to calm Hermione down. Even from where she was standing. That must've been the purpose of Malfoy's doing. Hermione walked down to the common room area of the Heads house. She sat on her couch. Which was placed across from Malfoy's Red and Silver couch. A/n: mixed colors to show the houses coming together… Dumbledore's idea Malfoy kept his eyes on the fire. Hermione could see the fury in his eyes. He looked like one of the top 5 things to do at this very moment was to jump in the fire. Hermione knew what he was feeling. Exactly what he was feeling. It was weird.

"hey, Malfoy..?"  
"What!" Said Malfoy in an annoyed voice.  
" I- I'm sorry…"  
This question seemed to surprise Malfoy. He took his gaze off the fire for the first time since he sat down. He looked over at Hermione with disbelief in his eyes. Like he couldn't believe that Hermione Granger just said _she's sorry_.  
" Don't say that Granger. The last thing I want is your sympathy."  
"No… I'm sorry that I said you were vulnerable. It's just me. I'm the vulnerable one. And I shouldn't speak about your 'poor Pansy incident' " said Hermione looking down. This was all very hard for her to say. But, she just felt kind of weird. Knowing exactly how he was feeling. And she knows that she wouldn't have wanted to _him_ to say anything like Hermione did. "As you've probably heard from Pansy, Ron broke up with me also."  
Draco looked up at Hermione with dull eyes. Like he could care-less. Hermione didn't care if the speak affected him as long as she got it out so she wouldn't feel guilty afterwards. She was always having problems with that sort of stuff. She just didn't understand why she was apologizing to the scum of the earth anyway. Hermione got up and began to walk up to her room to think when Malfoy stopped her.  
" Granger-"Hermione turned around "Its ok. Yeah I heard of the weasel. That little pig. I didn't think the weasel was capable of seducing pansy-"  
"Seducing Pansy!" Hermione started to walk back to Malfoy. "What makes you think it was Ron's fault? It was probably that slut Pansy who seduced Ron!"  
"you're probably right…" said Malfoy as he went to go back to the couch.   
"I am?"  
"Yeah... Pansy is a slut. Sexually active that chick. That's probably why I fell so deep into liking for her."  
Hermione felt pleased. He agreed with her. Of course this wouldn't last long. This civil conversation. It'd probably be back to bickering and fighting each other when Draco gets completely over this.  
"I'm going to bed." Said Hermione  
"what about dinner?"  
" I skipped my last two classes while I was in that one classroom that you walked in on me in. I just don't want to run into any of the teachers. Plus. It'd be too sociable"  
Malfoy nodded. He got that disgruntled/annoyed look on his face.   
"You're probably right. I missed my last two classes too. I shouldn't go either. Nap time. All that throwing things around tired me out. I'm going to take a nap. Night Granger."

Hermione Half-smiled and rolled her eye as she realized that it was Malfoy, not a nice acquaintance. This was all quite awkward for Hermione. Acting civilized towards Malfoy.  
Hermione went up to her room and Laid down on her Bed. Then she drifted in to a long deep sleep.

A/N:

So How'd you like the second chapter? Tell me if they seem out of character at all. But keep in mind of what just happened to them too. I way open to suggestions!  
REVIEW! PLEASEE!$$!

and if you have a Hermione/Draco story of any type I wanna read um! So just tell me! Unless you don't want me to read them…

So loooonnnnnnngg and gooodddnnigghttttttttttttttt -current song Helena lol. I don't like MCR Much just the song.


End file.
